Gilbert's Journal
by Akamegane7
Summary: Isi hati Gilbert yang sebenarnya tentang Elizaveta... Human name used! Don't like don't read dammit!


Hi! Namaku adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt yang maha awesome. Menurut orang lain, aku sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Pacarku ada di mana-mana karena wanita banyak yang menyukaiku yang memang maha awesome ini. Tetapi aku tak mencintai mereka, karena aku tak akan pernah percaya kepada yang namanya "cinta" semenjak saat itu...

.

.

.

**Aura777 Present**

**A Hetalia Fanfiction**

**GILBERT'S JOURNAL**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu aku kecil, aku bersahabat bersahabat baik dengan anak tetangga sebelah, Elizaveta Hedervary. Dulu, dia kupanggil 'Eli' karena kupikir dia anak laki-laki. Setiap hari kami bermain perang-perangan, kejar-kejaran, bergulingan di lumpur, berkuda, memanah, dan terkadang iseng mengagetkan sapi atau banteng yang sedang merumput sampai dikejar-kejar oleh mereka. Kami adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Menginjak masa SMA, aku menemukan sahabat-sahabat baru yang menyenangkan. Keduanya adalah anak pindahan dari Perancis dan Spanyol. Nama mereka adalah Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio Carriedo. Bersama-sama, kami membuat gank yang diberi nama "Bad Friends Trio". Kami selalu membuat keonaran dimanapun kami berada. Tentu saja aku yang maha awesome ini menjadi _mastermind_ segala macam rencana keisengan yang akan kami perbuat setiap hari.

Sampai SMA, walaupun aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat baru, aku tetap bermain dan bersahabat dengan Eli. Suatu ketika kami ikut tawuran melawan anak-anak dari sekolah Asian United yang kebetulan dekat dengan sekolah kami, Europe United. Eli terluka parah karena terkena celurit dari seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dari kelas Asia Tenggara.

"Eli! Buka bajumu! Aku akan mengobatimu!" Aku memaksa Eli untuk membuka bajunya agar aku bisa mengobatinya. Bisa kulihat darah merah segar merembes dari balik seragamnya. Lukanya cukup dalam dan pasti sakit sekali.

"Minggir Gilbert! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Eli! Dengarkanlah aku! Sekali ini saja!"

"Minggir!"

Aku yang keras kepala ini menahan tangan Eli yang memberontak dariku dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tanganku yang bebas berusaha untuk membuka bajunya.

"H-HAH?"

Aku melihat Eli memakai bra putih dan terlihat jelas dadanya ketika aku membuka bajunya. Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Mendadak wajah Eli berubah menjadi semerah buah apel matang.

"S-Sudah kubilang minggir!"

"Kau perempuan?"

"Ya…Aku sendiri baru tahu ketika aku mendapatkan menstruasi pertamaku tahun lalu…"

"KAU PEREMPUAN SEJAK TAHUN LALU?"

"Bukan bodoh! Aku memang perempuan dan aku tiak sadar! Sekarang minggir agar aku bisa mengobati luka sialan ini!"

Aku berbalik dan bergegas menjauhi Eli agar dia bisa dengan bebas mengobati lukanya. Sungguh aku kaget bukan kepalang! Anak yang selalu bermain perang-perangan denganku bahkan menjadi ketua waktu acara tawuran tadi ternyata adalah seorang anak perempuan! Elizaveta, sahabatku, adalah perempuan! Dan ternyata otakku sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini sampai rasanya mau meledak saja otakku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, perlahan, aku mulai menerima bahwa Eli adalah seorang perempuan. Bahkan aku malah sedikit merasa senang karenanya. Kami tetap bermain dan belajar bersama seperti biasa sampai sebulan kemudian aku mempunyai perasaan aneh terhadapnya. Sepertinya, aku menyukai seorang Elizaveta Hedervary.

Menyukai Eli. Bukan ide yang buruk juga menurutku. Kuputuskan suatu saat aku akan berusaha untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya. Dan aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku tidak terkena serangan maut dari frying pan miliknya.

* * *

><p>Aku sedang makan siang di balkon sekolah bersama Eli sambil ngomong hal-hal acak dan tertawa bersama, sampai ia mengubah topik pembicaraan ke murid pindahan dari Austria di kelas 9-C.<p>

"Kau tahu tidak Gilbert?"

"Hem?" Aku menggigit wurstku dan menatap Eli. Matanya berbinar-binar. Aneh juga bagiku karena seumur hidup aku tak pernah melihatnya berbinar-binar kecuali ketika kami melewati toko anime di dekat sini yang dikelola oleh orang tua seorang murid di Asian United.

"Aku…AKU DITEMBAK RODY! KYAAAA!"

Wurstku sampai terjatuh ketika Eli bilang begitu. Hancur sudah harapanku. Dengan senyum hambar, aku menepuk pundak Eli. "Selamat ya~"

"Terima kasih, Gilbert! Aku tak percaya! Tak percuma usahaku selama ini!"

"Usaha apa?"

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku apa? Aku mengubah penampilanku total!"

Aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Benar juga. Dia sudah memanjangkan rambutnya dan menggerainya. Bahkan dia juga memakai bunga segar setiap hari di rambutnya serta memakaikan make-up di wajahnya. Kalau di pikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini juga dia ikut kursus menyanyi dan biola serta selalu memakai rok. Tak pernah kulihat lagi ada memakai celana dan kemeja seperti laki-laki. Jadi ini alasan di baliknya…

"Gil?"

Aku mengedip dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Eli tampak agak khawatir dengan keadaanku karena aku berdiri mematung selama hampir 10 menit.

"Gil? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"T-tidak kok! A-ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, dan lagipula habis ini adalah jadwal pelajaran Pak Beruang!"

"Bernard! Oh iya! Ayo!"

Aku berlari bersama Eli menuju kelas. Hatiku masih hancur sebenarnya, tapi biarkanlah. Toh dia bahagia. Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia kok…

Masa SMA cepat berlalu, Lalu masa kuliah pun mulai…

Di masa inilah kehidupanku mulai berantakan. Aku memakai narkoba, minum-minuman keras, dan hampir setiap hari aku ke klub malam bersama sahabatku dari BFT dan membawa pulang wanita bayaran untuk memuaskan nafsuku ketika mabuk. Nilaiku juga jauh merosot dan sudah 3 kali aku tidak naik semester. Eli tak pernah menelponku lagi semenjak kelulusan. Ah peduli setan! Pasti dia sekarang banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan si penggila musik bangsat itu dan melupakan sahabat lamanya.

Aku menenggak beer-ku lagi. Sudah ada 3 botol kosong beer premium Jerman yang bergeletakan di kakiku. Suntikan untuk menyuntikan narkoba serta kokain, ganja dan ekstasi bertebaran di mana-mana. Suara desahan wanita yang sedang disetubuhi bergema keluar dari dalam kamar 2 kamar tamu di rumahku. Dan aku tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah suara 2 wanita jalang yang sedang disetubuhi oleh Antonio dan Francis.

Kulirik ekstasi berwarna-warni yang tergeletak dimeja. Kuambil 10 butir dan kutelan bersamaan. Pikiranku terasa damai setelah meminumnya. Ah Eli…Seandainya kau masih bersamaku, aku pasti tak akan begini. Kuambil lagi 10 butir ekstasi, setelah itu kuminum bersamaan. Pikiranku kembali melayang lebih jauh.

Suara desahan wanita-wanita yang sedang disetubuhi oleh kedua temanku itu semakin kencang. Kuyakin mereka sudah mencapai klimaks. Kuambil suntikan dari meja dan menyuntikkan isinya yang dapat membunuh itu ke pembuluh nadiku. Kurasakan obat terlarang itu melewati pembuluh darahku, menentramkan otakku, dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi merasa pusing dan akupun ambruk di sofa.

Busa putih keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku kejang-kejang dan badanku berkeringat. Dadaku sesak dan rasanya jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kapanpun. Aku tahu waktuku semakin dekat. Aku memikirkan Eli terus menerus. Elizaveta..Oh Elizaveta…Aku tak akan begini jika saja kau memilihku dibandingkan dengan Roderich. Pandanganku terus mengabur, dan akhirnya gelap sama sekali…

Aku, Gilbert Beilschmidt, mati dengan cara yang sangat tidak awesome.

**RIP**

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**

**BORN: PRUSSIA, 18 JANUARY 1990**

**DIE: GERMANY, 14 APRIL 2011**

Antonio dan Francis menangis tersedu-sedu. Sahabat kesayangan mereka meninggal dunia karena over dosis dan mereka bahkan tidak sadar karena sibuk dengan gadis sewaan masing-masing. Germany yang tampaknya paling terpukul diantara semuanya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang begitu dia hormati, keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa baginya, meninggal dunia dengan cara yang sangat tidak baik.

Semua orang yang hadir di pemakaman itu tenggelam di dalam kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Elizaveta memeluk Roderich dan menangis keras-keras. Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya karena sudah tidak menelpon Gilbert dan menanyakan keadaannya. Salahnya karena sudah tidak mempedulikan Gilbert.

Angin mendesir sendu dan seakan mengerti akan suasana pemakaman hari itu. Aku sebagai hantu, jika aku masih bisa menangis, mungkin aku akan menangis. Tak kuat rasanya melihat Eli dan semua sahabatku menangis seperti itu. Adikku, Germany, dia tidak menangis. Tetapi aku tahu, bahwa hatinya sedang menangis jauh lebih kencang dari semuanya.

Aku merasa bersalah. Mungkin aku terlalu egois. Aku mungkin terlalu tenggelam ke dalam kesedihanku. Dan inilah akhirnya. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Inilah mengapa aku benci dengan yang namanya cinta. Cinta dapat membunuh dan cinta sudah membunuhku. Dan untuk kalian, yang sedang membaca ini, aku yakin kalian pernah merasakan sakit hati yang begitu mendalam karena cinta.

Jangan pernah kalian sejalur denganku, atau kalian akan tersesat sepertiku. Jadilah tegar dan jalani hidup. Aku yakin kalian akan lebih kuat dariku yang sudah maha awesome ini. Percayalah, kalian akan menyesal sepertiku. Dan kalian tahu jika penyesalan itu sangat amat tidak berguna jika kalian sudah tiada.

Inilah kisah menyakitkanku. Kini, aku masih berada di rumahku di Jerman karena aku tidak diterima di surga. Arwahku masih terombang-ambing di dunia karena dosa-dosaku. Karena itulah, aku akan mengawasi kalian yang sudah membaca jurnal ini. Dan..Terima kasih karena telah membaca ini…Ingat, aku akan mengawasi kalian…

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLAAAA~~~ Gila! Gue nulis-nulis ni penpik bukannya belajar padahal 11 hari lagi gue UN~ #9thGraderUnited doain gue berhasil ya~ Oh ya, walaupun ending gaje, dan emang ceritanya agak gaje, sediakah merepiu~? Plis~?**


End file.
